


Sleepless

by Patchcat



Series: Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Insomnia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't sleep without his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of Mating Games' Bonus Challenge 2: Sleepovers

Stiles breaths deep and settles himself more comfortably into the cradle of Derek’s arms, staring up at the loft’s ceiling as he strokes his fingers through Scott’s hair. It’s been a long day, followed by a very athletic, “thank God we’re not dead” fuck between the three of them, and he’s tired and just wants to _sleep_ , but that’s proving to be impossible. He turns his head into Derek’s collarbone and sighs quietly, trying not to wake the two men he’s in bed with.

His gaze tracks down to the head of dark hair resting against his chest, and he brushes Scott’s hair away from his face, revealing the thin line of an almost healed scratch by his hairline. It had been a lot worse just a few hours ago, when Scott stepped between Derek and the outstretched claws of a rival alpha, pushing her away and catching part of her strike as he did so. Better a shallow scratch on Scott’s head then a fatal slash across Derek’s neck, though.

Stiles leans down and presses gentle lips against the mark. Scott mutters a little and shifts up into the kiss, then snorts and settles into deeper sleep. Stiles grins affectionately and leans back into Derek’s chest. He startles a little when he feels the tip of Derek’s nose nuzzle against the thin, sensitive skin behind his ear.

“Why are you still awake?” Derek rumbles, pressing his forehead to the back of Stiles’ neck. “You should be exhausted.”

“Proud of yourself, are you?” Stiles asks with a leer. “Tire me out with your big werewolf dick?”

Derek huffs into his neck, ruffling the hair at his nape. “Not what I meant, dumbass.” Stiles feels Derek’s arms tighten around him and looks down to see his thumb stroking over Scott’s scratch. “I meant with the magic and the negotiations and getting the bitch off our backs. Surprised you’re not out like he is.”

Stiles sighs and lets his head drop back onto Derek’s shoulder, exposing his neck and throat. Derek makes a contented sound in the back of his throat and sets his lips against Stiles’ pulsepoint, rubbing his stubble back and forth, adding marks to Stiles’ already reddened skin. Stiles bites back a moan. His neck’s always been a sweet spot, something both Derek and Scott often mercilessly take advantage of. 

Stiles squirms a little, arching up and giving Derek more access. They both freeze when Scott whines and snuffles against Stiles’ chest, his brow furrowed and nose wrinkled like it is before he wakes up. 

“Shhhh,” Stiles soothes, stroking his hand through Scott’s hair to settle him. Derek pulls them both closer, caressing whatever parts of Scott he can reach. Slowly Scott’s face relaxes, and he settles back to sleep.

Stiles cranes his head around and grins wryly at Derek. “Guess we should behave, huh? He needs his sleep.”

Derek huffs and buries his face in Stiles’ hair. “So do you,” he murmurs. Careful not to jostle Scott, he settles into a more comfortable position. “Sleep, Stiles.”

“Wish I could,” Stiles sighs. “Forgot my pillow so no sleep for the Stiles tonight.”

He can feel Derek looking at him, and he’s pretty sure he knows what he’ll see if he turns his head: Derek’s eyebrows asking questions he’s not sure he wants to answer. Derek actually _asking_ that question, though…

“I’ve never understood the deal with that pillow. Mine not good enough for you?”

Stiles pokes appreciatively at the pecs he’s currently leaning against. “Oh, no,” he says. “These make for _very_ nice pillows.” He leers at Derek from the side of his eye for a second, then drops the act and answers the question. “It was my mom’s,” he says quietly, staring at his thumb as it moves over Scott’s eyebrow, smoothing the out of place hairs. “It -- It used to smell like her, ya know?”

He feels Derek’s forehead rest against the back of his head and knows that he’s understood. “Dad gave it to me when I couldn’t sleep shortly after she died. It was soothing, being able to still smell her shampoo and the perfume she sometimes wore. It still is, even though it’s been years and I know the damned thing just smells like me now.” Stiles blinks and snorts at himself. “Stupid, huh?”

He can feel Derek shaking his head. “No,” he says simply.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just listening to Scott breath and letting the sounds of the quiet apartment wash over them. Derek shifts a little. “Do you want --”

He’s cut off when Scott’s head lifts from Stiles’ chest and he blinks at them. “Stiles?” he mumbles. “Why you ‘wake?”

“It’s okay, buddy,” Stiles answers, cupping his hand around Scott’s neck and bringing him to lay back down. “Just forgot my pillow. Go back to sleep.”

“P’llow?” Scott says around a yawn. “‘S in yer bag. Packed it for you.” Scott sighs as he eyes slide shut and falls back to sleep. 

Stiles just blinks at him for a second. Shaking his head and laughing a little, he starts to untangle himself from the mess of limbs and bodies on the bed. Before he can, though, he finds himself with a face full of pillow. 

“Here,” Derek says, pulling Stiles down next to Scott and curling around them both. “Now go to sleep.”

Stiles cuddles down into his pillow and plants a kiss on Derek's cheek. He leans down and nuzzles Scott’s forehead before laying a kiss there as well. “My hero,” he murmurs as he drifts off, safe, warm, and well taken care of.


End file.
